


Small love

by pomidor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sam's POV, Sam's imagination, Suggestive Themes, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has weird fantasies. Cas is angry. Sam is not sure what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small love

"Dean"

The sudden noise woke Dean and me up. My brother's angel was standing near his bed. He looked righteously pissed.

"Cas, can you not wake me up at..." he looked at the clock "three in the fucking morning?! We had a very difficult hunt today, and, as you're not a busty Asian beauty, you are the last person I want to see right now."

"Then why are you dreaming about me?" his voice was soft but demanding. He looked at my older bro accusingly.

"I don't know what you're..."

"Don't lie to me Dean." The holy tax accountant cut his sentence.

Dean shut up, looking at the angel.

"I didn't say anything when it was Balthazar, Sam and even Crowley. But Raphael, Dean? Why is it never you? And why do you keep assuming that I would be the one receiving?"

A horrible realization of what Dean was dreaming about hit me. I started wondering...

"I can't control my dreams, all right! Who exactly gave you permission to watch them anyway?!"

"You were focusing on me so much I thought it was a prayer. I only wanted to check if you are unharmed and void of nightmares." Our heavenly ally answered with sincerity. "You did not answer my question; why am I always taking the woman's role?"

"I don't know man! Maybe it's because you're smaller!"

I wasn't exactly sure if Cas caught the double meaning. He didn't look very pleased with the word "smaller" though.

I don't know about "that part" but the rest of him from my point of view seemed a bit... petite. Maybe not in comparison with Balthazar or Crowley, but if it's me I could easily take him against the wall with both his legs up in the air. That wouldn't even look half bad. Shit, I have the same dirty mind as my brother. And Raphael was powerful, he would do it roughly until Cas begged for...

"Don't even dare to end that thought, Sam." Castiel was suddenly right in front of me. My stomach made flip-flops, because yeah, I just though about fucking the angel, my brother's one, at that, and the said celestial being probably saw the image in my head as vividly as me.

I'm not sure when, but at some point in time Cas teleported us to the Impala. He was half sitting on my lap, and I couldn't say if I was unhappy with it.

"Stay here." he said.

"What?" I asked a little more breathlessly then I intended to.

"Your brother must be punished for these impure images. I'll show him that I can fulfil my role as a dominant love partner quite well."

"But..." I started helplessly.

"Don't interrupt us" he threatened "or you will face the same fate."

He was gone in a second, leaving me to debate if it wasn't exactly what I wanted.


End file.
